No witnesses
by Sharppa
Summary: When Leonardo makes Ezio stay for a night, the assassin takes maybe a little too much wine and new things come to concentration. Ezio finds a whole new sides in him and his friend. Sides that he likes. A lot.


Ezio Auditore carried proudly a new weight on his hip. He had bought a new blade, a beautiful sword. His money was a bit low now, but to the man it was worth it. He almost itched to go and pick a fight to try out this new weapon. All in all he had to train with it because every sword was different and Ezio knew he needed to use it a few times before he could fight with it properly and using all it's power.

The young man also had a new codex page for Leonardo da Vinci. Ezio was eager to know what the page hold in itself, but he also wanted to see his friend. Leonardo always seemed so bright and happy which no exception lifted Ezio's mood up. It was amusing to listen to his rambling and interesting to watch him work though the assassin seemed every time manage to fall asleep.

It didn't take long to reach Leonardo's workshop with Ezio's long fleeting steps. Just in case the assassin looked around to see no guards were nearby. The man knocked and almost immediately he heard the artist's voice reply. Ezio let himself in and soon he was greeted by Leonardo's warm hug.

"Ezio! So nice to see you. Do you have one of those pages again?" the older man asked with an eager tone in his voice.

"Yes, indeed I have, my friend", Ezio answered and gave him an amused smile.

He could see how inventor's eyes started to sparkle when he handed him the codex page. The man returned to his desk with the paper and started to mumble about how the code seemed to form. Soon he informed it wouldn't take long because it was quite similar to the last one. Ezio just smiled and shook his head in disbelief. He himself couldn't understand a word of those pages.

"My friend, it's ready!" Leonardo proclaimed as he shook Ezio awake by his shoulder. The man opened his eyes and asked with confusion in his voice:

"What is ready?"

"You didn't stay awake to listen to what the page was about? Your work must surely be tiring", the artist asked smiling friendly.

"No, I'm sorry. What did you make this time, Leonardo?" Ezio apologized as he started to wake properly.

The older man started to explain what he had added to the hidden blade as the other man listened carefully. When the functioning was clear to Ezio, he thanked his friend and apologized that he had to leave.

"I'll walk you to the door", Leonardo offered and smiled.

But when he opened the door to Ezio, he protested:

"But, Ezio, the night has already fallen! Why won't you stay the night?"

For a moment the assassin pondered whether he should or should not stay. His hunger and tiredness decided to accept the offer. And of course it was nice to have company of a friend. Ezio nodded and said:

"Thank you, my friend, I shall stay this one night. I hope it's not a bother."

"No, no. You're not bothering at all. It's good to have your presence here", the other man insisted as he closed the door to prevent Ezio from walking through it and disappearing into the night.

"Are you hungry?" the artist inquired and walked to a cupboard taking some bread out of it. When Leonardo looked at the younger man, he nodded and Leonardo kept looking for food.

"It seems I have forgotten to shop. I don't have many things to offer but I hope these will satisfy you", the artist said as he turned to Ezio.

"Anything will do", the man answered and sat down on a chair he had earlier fallen asleep in.

"Great! Wine?" he offered as he showed him a bottle full of dark purplish red colored beverage.

"Yes, thank you", came the answer.

The assassin listened to the painter's rambling as he poured him some wine and gave him bread. He sat in a chair next to him and adjusted the angle so he was facing him more. They chattered about everything that two friends could as they ate and drank. The wine wasn't the best Ezio had tasted but he could bear with it and the warming feeling it gave was worth it.

"You should really get some woman in your life, my friend", Ezio chuckled and sipped some more wine. Leonardo smiled warmly at Ezio as he answered:

"No, I shouldn't. I already have my eyes at someone."

The younger man looked at his friend surprised and raised one of his eyebrows.

"I thought your work was taking too much of your time right now."

"It is, but I think I should go slowly with this one", the artist answered as he poured some more red liquid for Ezio. He smiled and leaned closer to the other man. He looked at him with his joyful eyes and asked:

"What about you?"

"Ah, me, I have had no time to think about women. It's hard to be an assassin. I should take some rest, but I have no time", Ezio explained in a dismissive tone.

"I understand, my friend", was the painter's reply and he put his hand on the other man's thigh. Ezio smiled at him and gulped rest of his wine down. It seemed like they had drank the whole bottle.

Suddenly Ezio felt something warm on his face. A breathing. He focused his eyes and saw Leonardo's blue ones very close to his own.

"Well, hello there", the rather dumbfounded man chuckled. He had a weird urge to giggle and touch the other's face. Leonardo just grinned at him. Ezio noticed that the artist had a quite pleasant smile. How hadn't he thought about it earlier?

Another thing he realized, though a bit later, was that he had his lips against another pair of lips. He wasn't sure which one of them had dared to close the space between them, but soon he forgot to care about it.

Leonardo's lips were hot and dry against his and when a tongue appeared almost like to moist them, he eagerly opened his mouth. The tongue appeared again, licking and tasting his warm mouth. First the kiss was slow and careful but soon it became more needing and forceful.

Ezio felt his fried tug him upwards from his shirt so he got up. He almost tumbled down but Leonardo's arms kept him up and their lips never separated. The assassin could feel the other's hands stripping him from his armor and weapons. He tried to help but his fingers didn't like to cooperate with him so he let Leonardo do all the work.

At last they got rid of all the metal and leather pieces and Leonardo's hands were free to roam under Ezio's shirt. Taking in all curves on the man's back. The older man's lips moved from the others face to neck and he bit down gently. Earning a sharp moan from that he bit down harder and he felt him gripping his shirt and clinging on him.

The younger man had never experienced something like that. Yes, he had felt pain in battles and that had been mostly unpleasant. And yes, he had felt another human being nip his neck and even gently scratch his back, but this.. He wasn't sure if this was pain or pleasure. Maybe it was both.

Leonardo dug his fingers in Ezio's back which made him moan in his ear. He could feel the other's erection poking against his growing one. Oh, how he had waited for this and now when he had this man in his arms he was going to have all the fun he had dreamed of.

The clothes were removed, hot kisses and painful bites were exchanged. When they felt like they weren't able to keep standing they tumbled down on the floor and laid on their sides. They both were panting and needy. They both were drunk, Ezio more than Leonardo. A bit devilish smile crept on the artist's face.

The older man dug his nails in the other's groin and Ezio moaned. The younger man wanted the other one so bad. He wanted him to have him. To hurt him, to control him. He longed for it and for a moment it scared him. He had never realized he had that kind of side in him.

The artist bit his shoulder so hard that blood dripped from it. He sucked the wound making the younger one writhe from pleasure and pain. Ezio clawed the other man's back needily. Calling him closer, begging for more.

"Please", came a pain and pleasure filled moan from Ezio. He hadn't heard his own voice like that and he blushed from embarrassment. He looked away in shame but his body grinded against the other without any regret or shame.

"Please what?" Leonardo asked with a devilish tone in his voice. He had almost an evil smile on his face and, oh, how Ezio loved that.

"Take me. Hard", the younger one whispered needily.

Leonardo climbed on Ezio and started to ravage his neck as he scratched Ezio's sides. The man arched his back and moaned in bliss. He never knew he could want this much. His erection was throbbing painfully as he enjoyed his friend's treatment. He dared to demand more:

"Take me. Now."

Leonardo heard his husky request and slapped the other man's face. Ezio winced and looked at him needily.

"That was for telling me what to do. But I'm nice and I'll do as you wish", the artist told him and returned the needing look with a meaningful grin. He loved being in control and seeing Ezio like that. The man was all his and he needed him.

Two saliva coated fingers were suddenly thrusted in Ezio and he screamed. Leonardo waited for a moment and then went on. He slowly slid his fingers in and out as he listened to Ezio's quiet pleas for more. When he was satisfied with his friend's state of arousal he added a third finger making him moan. He didn't get to prepare him for long when he heard the younger man asking loudly for him to continue further.

"Please, Leonardo."

Hearing his name from those lips pleased him and he lifted the man's legs up to his shoulders and put his erection on Ezio's waiting entrance. He grinned at the man under him and Ezio smiled at him, sweat dripping down his forehead.

Ezio screamed from the pleasurable pain as Leonardo thrusted his length fully in his sweet thightness. The painter wasn't heartless so he waited that his friend could adjust to the object inside him. Slowly he started to move when given permission. Leonardo's panting and Ezio's pain and pleasure filled moans filled the air as the two men ground on the floor.

When the assassin's hand found it's way on his own neglected erection, the painter started to pound in him with all his strength. That emitted screams of pleasure from Ezio. The younger man grabbed the other's shoulder with his free hand and soon he could feel his muscles tense and all the tension he had had in his groin was released. Leonardo pounded in him a few more times before he let himself come inside the younger man and with that he collapsed on his friend's toned chest.

The two men laid there for a moment listening to each others' heavy breathing. When Leonardo noticed that Ezio was about to fall asleep, he pulled away and said:

"Ezio, let's go to bed."

"Mmhh", was the reply.

Leonardo took his friend's hand and helped him get up. He lead him in his bedroom, told him to lay down and climbed under the covers next to his naked body. He kissed Ezio's shoulder gently and wrapped his arm around him.

"Sorry for all the pain", he whispered.

"It was magnificent", Ezio replied sleepily.

Leonardo chuckled nuzzling his neck and quickly they drifted in to sleep.


End file.
